goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Minami misbehaves at the Great Wolf Lodge/Sent to the Lakeside
This is a grounded video by Elephant012. Plot Today is May 18, 2017, Azura had found 6 eggs that were created with the use of the Dragon Balls, so Burrito has been given big news from his parents today about that. However, once the Save-Ums are seen by Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, and Chill Penguin, Burrito insults them by calling them stupid, making them cry as a result. Therefore, he gets grounded for googolplex years and beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends. Meanwhile, Azura sings her song to the Save-Ums which caused them to calm down. Cast TBA Transcript Prologue: Azura finds the 6 eggs *see 6 eggs resting on a nest of leaves that were created from the Dragon Balls Part 1: Burrito's big news *Burrito's dad: Hey Burrito, we've got big news for you! *Burrito: What is it? *Kimba: Azura just had found 6 new eggs that were created with the use of the seven Dragon Balls! *Kitty: So I expect you to be in your best behavior or you'll be grounded for googolplex years. *Burrito's mom: I agree what Kimba and Kitty said. *(Cut to: The hospital) *Mavericks are surrounding Azura while she's in her bed not feeling good *Spark Mandrill: Hey Azura, do you think it's going to be a mandrill that's going to hatch from those eggs? If yes, then they will help me get more bananas from the banana trees. *Flame Mammoth: No I think it's a Asian Elephant like me because they might have tusks. *Storm Eagle: Quiet Flame Mammoth! I'm thinking there going to be a Bald Eagle like me because of the plumage. *Sting Chameleon: Don't listen to him Flame Mammoth! I think it's a Panther Chameleon inside those 6 eggs because he could blend himself in. *Armored Armadillo: Liar! It's a Nine-Banded Armadillo inside those eggs you see, it roll himself into a ball! *Launch Octopus: Nope! I'm thinking it's a Common Octopus so they're supposed to have 8 tentacles. *Boomer Kuwanger: No Launch Octopus, they doesn't have tentacles. It has those Jaws like a Stag Beetle. *Chill Penguin: SILENCE! I assume it's going to be Emperor Penguins because they could swim and slide with their belly. *6 eggs hatch while the Mavericks were arguing about what's inside the eggs. It was not a Mandrill, it was not an Asian Elephant, it was not a Bald Eagle, it was not a Panther Chameleon, it was not a Nine-Banded Armadillo, it was not a Common Octopus, it was not a Stag Beetle, or it was not an Emperor Penguin *Azura: Huh? *Storm Eagle: We saw these unknown creatures hatch from these eggs! *Azura: These creatures are called the Save-Ums. Their names are Jazzi, Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Custard and B.B Jammies. *appears *Burrito: Ha! (x20) The Save-Ums are stupid TV characters! *but Burrito becomes shocked as the Dramatic Bert music plays *Burrito: Uh-oh! *Save-Ums start crying in their TV show voices loudly *Storm Eagle: (in Scary Voice) WHAT ON EARTH BURRITO! HOW DARE YOU CALL THE SAVE-UMS STUPID?! *Flame Mammoth: Now you messed up the celebration and disrespected the Circle of Life big time! Spark Mandrill, kick this troublemaker out of The Hospital! *Spark Mandrill: You're on Flame Mammoth! *Mandrill kicks Burrito so hard it sent him flying out of The Hospital *Burrito: (in Goofy's voice) Yaah hoo hoo hoo hooey! *Burrito's dad: (on the phone) Hello, Roobear Koala! This is Burrito's dad calling! *to: Roobear Koala on the Koala Family's telephone *Roobear: What is it, mister? *Burrito's dad: (over the phone) You are not going to like this but, my son Burrito insulted the Save-Ums! *Roobear: Ugh! I cannot believe this! That is so it! I am bringing my sister Laura and my friends over here to your house! It may be a long trip since we live in Australia, but we'll be there in almost no time at all! *back to Burrito's living room. Burrito went back downstairs *Burrito's dad: (on the phone) OK, Roobear. See you soon. Goodbye! Burrito, (in Captain Brad's voice) get down here right now! *Burrito: What is it? *Burrito's dad: Burrito, Roobear and his friends will be here ASAP! Part 2: The Visitors Punish Burrito Once and For All/Concussion time for Burrito! *Burrito's mom: Burrito, you have lots of visitors who are here to see you once and for all! *Luna: I'm Luna Minami. Burrito, I really love the Save-Ums! You can't insult them! *Roobear: Hello, Burrito! My name is Roobear Koala. What I heard from that phone call was that you called the Save-Ums stupid! *Laura: I'm Laura Koala! If though we brought Walter and his brothers over, you are worse than them! *Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. You are the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history! *Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. *Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba! *Tom Sawyer: I'm Tom Sawyer. *Becky Thatcher: I'm Becky Thatcher. *Amy Lawrence: I'm Amy Lawrence. *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida! (Script in progress) *Indiana Jones: This is what you will get for disrespecting the Circle of Life today! Now I'm going to break your skull!! Prepare for some bleeding! *Marion Ravenwood: Prepare for some bleeding! *Short Round: Prepare for some bleeding! *Sallah: Prepare for some bleeding! *Willie: Prepare for some bleeding! *Indiana Jones: AND NOW YOU SHALL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE!!!!! *see the TV static followed by a technical difficulties sign in negative color Part 3: Azura comforts the Save-Ums *is comforting the Save-Ums while the Save-Ums are crying in their TV show voices *Azura: Calm down, Save-Ums, don't cry. It's okay now, that mean man is getting beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends so he won't be here from you again. I will sing my song for you. *sings her song to the Save-Ums *Azura: (in her game voice) You are the oceans Gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach, yet the waters ever change flowing like time the path is yours to climb. Sounds used: *Jazzi's crying voice soundclip from The Save-Ums. (taken from an episode called) *Foo's crying voice soundclip from The Save-Ums. (taken from an episode called) *Custard's crying voice soundclip from The Save-Ums. (taken from an episode called) *Noodle's crying voice soundclip from The Save-Ums. (taken from an episode called) *Ka-Chung's crying voice soundclip from The Save-Ums. (taken from an episode called) *Goofy Yodel Gallery File:Jazzi crying in the children's show The Save-Ums.jpg File:Foo crying in the children's show The Save-Ums.jpg File:Custard crying in the children's show The Save-Ums.jpg File:Noodle crying in the children's show The Save-Ums.jpg File:Ka-Chung crying in the children's show The Save-Ums.jpg Category:Burrito's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:2017 videos